Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin'
"The Teens, They Are a Changin'" is the third episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Adam Kane and written by Mike Ostrowski. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, January 28th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Sally Malik must deal with the consequences of killing Trent Harris; even if that means showing his ghost how to find his door. Josh and Nora are startled when they discover a young woman admitted to the hospital bearing scratches from a werewolf. They take it upon themselves to mentor her as to what will happen on the first night she changes. Things are looking bleak for Aidan and Henry as there is almost no clean blood to be found anywhere. It takes all of Aidan's strength to keep Henry from making a rash decision. Synopsis Early in the morning, Nora is sitting in the park with Liam McLean. He continues to probe her for questions concerning his children, but she doesn't give up what she knows concerning Connor's death. Nora is polite and it seems that Liam is beginning to trust her. She goes home and tells Josh about Connor and Brynn's father, saying that he is looking for answers. Three weeks later, Aidan is sitting at an outdoor chess table with an older black man named Theo. The two appear to be friends. After their game concludes, Aidan offers to buy Theo lunch. He lures him into a back alley where Henry appears. Henry begins to compel him, but Theo, recognizing he is a vampire, sneezes on him. Disgusted, Henry tells him to run away. Aidan comes back to the brownstone. He takes Josh aside and tells him that finding clean blood has become extremely difficult. Ashamed, he asks Josh to screen recently admitted patients at the hospital for clean blood. Josh doesn't like being put into this position - particularly given his predisposition against Henry. Secretly, he decides to do what Aidan asks, but keeps it a secret from Nora. Sally goes to the Howell & Holt Funeral Home. She sneaks into the preparation room where Trent Harris' body is lying on a table. Trent's ghost is present. Sally addresses him and confesses that she is the reason that Trent is dead. Harris does not take this revelation very well and Sally apologizes again, swearing that she is going to help him find peace. At the Suffolk County Hospital, a young troubled teen named Erin Shepherd is sitting in the waiting room. She is arguing with another patient about changing the channel on the television. Josh spies her and brings her into a room. Erin describes a nasty scratch that she has on her side after being attacked by a large, mangy dog near the railroad tracks. When Josh sees the large scratches on her side, he immediately suspects the worse. He finds Nora and describes Erin's wound. They both agree that Erin was scratched by a werewolf and that she will go through her first change in less than two nights. Josh wants to tell her, but Nora convinces him to wait, feeling that Erin deserves one day of a warm bed and food and just a small opportunity to feel normal before her life is turned upside down. Things continue to grow intense for the two starving vampires. Aidan has yet to come up with a reliable source of blood. He prevents Henry from snatching a young woman off the street. Henry rails at Aidan for letting his previous blood source, Emma, go free, noting how much he liked her and that it was a perfect arrangement. Back at the hospital, a case worker from DCF comes in and wants to take Erin back to her group home. Josh and Nora cannot allow this to happen. The case worker reveals that Erin has been kicked out of twenty-seven homes in the past two years. At her last home, she stole three-hundred dollars and slapped the owner's grandson. Nora pulls rank and tells the case worker that a notation on Erin's chart will stop her from trying to pull the girl out of the hospital. The woman gives up and leaves. Afterward, Josh and Nora decide to bring Erin back to the house after their shifts have ended. From her hospital bed, Erin hears everything. Outside of the funeral home, Sally talks to Trent. She tells him about finding his door, but Trent already knows about, stating that you cannot hang around a funeral home without hearing a multitude of ghosts blathering on about "their door". She tells him that his spirit is lingering behind because he has some unresolved issue. Trent reveals that he is engaged to a woman named Candace, and he should have been home with her rather than making out with Sally. At the hospital, Josh finds Henry poking about looking for potential targets. The two get into an argument with one another and Henry accuses Josh of caring nothing for Aidan. Josh doesn't back down and tells Henry that he has never given up on Aidan. Henry turns to leave, but the scent of blood from all of the open wounds in the hospital corridor overwhelms him. Josh goes outside where he finds Aidan. He tells him that Henry is unhinged. Aidan apologizes. Josh gives him the address of a cable installer from Somerville named Mister Walsh. He was pre-screened as having clean blood. Josh warns Aidan about going too far and doesn't want to regret helping him. Aidan tries to assure him that everything will be fine. "Catch and release", he says. Sally goes to Trent's memorial service, but makes certain to remain in a separate room so that she does not inadvertently run into anyone from her past. She convinces the funeral director, Max, to have Trent's fiancée, Candace, brought out to her. Max isn't quite sure why he is even agreeing to help her. Candace comes out and Sally tells her that she is an old friend of Trent's named "Samantha". She tells her that Trent's spirit needs to clear its conscious and even reveals that she had made out with him. Candace begins crying and confesses that she has been cheating on Trent for over a year. Trent's ghost is listening in and is more than a little surprised by this revelation. Candace says that if Trent was unfaithful as well, then perhaps he knew that they were both wrong for one another and this helps to wash away some of her sense of guilt. In the end, she thanks Sally for coming to her. Meanwhile, Josh and Nora bring Erin back to the house. Nora tries to delicately explain to her how different her life will soon become, but Josh blatantly blurts out, "You're a werewolf". Erin naturally doesn't believe them until Josh puts on a videotape of one of his transformations from the storage unit. Erin begins freaking out, but Nora calms her down, telling her that they will help her through this. She says that the full moon will rise on the following evening, and she will become a werewolf at that time. The following day, Henry goes to attack someone and Aidan once again stops him. Henry is growing desperate and is starving. Aidan notices dark lesions appearing on his throat. Henry admits that he had a moment of weakness and that he drank some tainted blood from a hospital patient. Aidan brings Henry inside a house. He continues to tell him that they can make it through this, but Henry has no faith in Aidan's claims any longer. Aidan watches over him as Henry tries to sleep, but the lesions grow worse and his entire face takes on a dark pallor. Back at the funeral home, Trent argues with Sally some more. He thought that by resolving the matter between Candace and he that his door would appear, but it has not. Sally asks him if there are perhaps more unresolved issues in his life. He tells her that the best way for her to help him is to stay out of his life. He then teleports away. Max comes into the room and thanks Sally for speaking with Candace. He was impressed by how she was able to bring comfort to a grieving loved one in a way that he never could That evening, Josh and Nora bring Erin out into the woods. Nora notices that Josh has a handgun shoved in the back of his pants. She is not happy about this, but Josh needs something to defend himself. There is no way of knowing what kind of wolf Erin will turn into. Nora isn't pleased, but lets the matter slide. She brings Erin out into the woods where they begin to undress. She talks calmly, reminding her that it will all be over soon. Erin shifts very quickly and sooner than Nora expected her. From his car by the road, Josh hears Nora scream out his name. Erin's wolf pounces on the hood of his car and cracks the windshield. Josh scrambles for his gun, but Nora's wolf lunges from the darkness and tackles Erin. The two roll about in the leaves then face off with one another. Josh gets out of the car and keeps his gun trained on both of them. The younger wolf however, backs down allowing Nora's wolf to maintain dominance. The two animals begin nuzzling at one another. Later that evening, Aidan and Henry sit outside of the stoop of a dentist's office. Henry has completely lost all hope. He says "We are monsters to them...", meaning humans, "... and that's all that we will ever be". He punctuates his point by saying "I am a vampire, Aidan. And so are you." With that, he gets up and walks away. After everyone leaves the funeral home, Trent sees his door appear before him. Ready to move on, he enters the door, but it does not take him into the afterlife. Mysteriously, it brings him to the Miller Avenue Community Kitchen where witch Donna Gilchrist is waiting for him. She smiles, then picks up a meat cleaver and shreds Trent's spirit, reducing his essence to nothing but a pile of ash. Donna scoops up the ashes and eats them, upon which she begins to grow younger. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * The events of this episode take place three weeks after the events of "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the eighth episode of Being Human directed by Adam Kane and his second episode from season three. He previously directed "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the second episode of Being Human written by Mike Ostrowski. He previously wrote the season two episode, "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". His next episode is "If I Only Had Raw Brain". * This is the first episode of Being Human with Loic Bernard as an associate producer. He previously worked as a production assistant to Irene Litinsky and Paolo Barzman. He has also worked on the 2011 television miniseries Killer Wave. * Actress Kimberly-Sue Murray is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance outside of the recap. * There are two characters listed in the end-credits as Colonel and MP. However, no such characters appear in the episode. * First appearance of Erin Shepherd; becomes a werewolf in this episode. * First appearance of Max. He appears next in "I'm So Lonesome I Could Die". * Second appearance of Donna Gilchrist. She appeared last in "It's a Shame About Ray". * Second appearance of the Miller Avenue Community Kitchen. It appeared last in "It's a Shame About Ray". * Liam McLean only makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the episode. * Second and presumably final appearance of Trent Harris. He appeared last in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to "The Times They Are a-Changin'", which is a 1964 pop-folk song composed by American icon Bob Dylan. * This episode includes a recap flashback of Connor McLean and Brynn McLean from "The Ties That Blind". * Henry Durham makes reference to Emma this episode. Emma was Henry's girlfriend and blood-slave whom Aidan freed in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * Nora's abdominal scars are a result of being mutilated by her abusive ex-boyfriend. After first becoming a werewolf, Nora tracked him down and killed him. This the "horrible thing" that Nora makes reference to when she is talking to Josh outside of Erin's room. * The trick of using a rump roast to foul up the scent of a werewolf was first addressed in "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". The werewolf who infected Josh, Ray, showed him that trailing a rump roast around a wide perimeter will leave a scent that the wolf will continue to track, thus keeping it from wandering into populated areas. Quotes * Liam McLean: Humans are the only animal with a death wish. You're more wolf than that. There's no worse sin than turning on one of your own. .... * Nora Sargeant: Can we talk about this another time? Because the twins have a dad. And he wants answers. .... * Henry Durham: Get out of here before I snap your stem! .... * Henry Durham: I already had another way! Her name was Emma! She was pretty! She smelled like vanilla! And you let her go! .... * Josh Levison: I need more "normal" in my life if I ever plan to ask Nora to marry me. And that includes you not killing people. .... * Josh Levison: Did you... did you hear her social worker? She's... she's gonna cut us in our sleep. With a shank, or a shiv... err... shank? * Nora Sargeant: I think they're both acceptable. .... * Nora Sargeant: My wolf did terrible things because I had terrible things done to me. Everything that I stood there and took couldn't wait to come out. You don't wanna think that I am like her... but I am. .... * Trent Harris: You killed me, al right? Save the outrage. .... * Josh Levison: You can't be here. * Henry Durham: I know you and Aidan talked. He asked you for one thing: send a few pre-screened mouth-breathers our way. * Josh Levison: Oh, so you think I'm being selfish. Well no one knows more about that than you. * Henry Durham: You don't care about Aidan. You have your life back so "screw him". * Josh Levison: Stop trying to sell this whole concerned friend shtick. You're looking out for yourself, just like you always have. * Henry Durham: And you're not? You have no idea what Aidan's going through, I do. * Josh Levison: I'm not going to get into a Vietnam-off about who had it worse, all right? I've been there too. * Henry Durham: And the second you got cured you turned your back on him. * Josh Levison: I never turned my back on Aidan. I never gave up. .... * Nora Sargeant: The thing that attacked you. It wasn't a dog... * Josh Levison: It was a werewolf. .... * Trent Harris: You're not human. You're not a ghost, but somehow you managed to screw up both worlds! .... * Henry Durham: I am a vampire, Aidan. And so are you. See also External Links * * * * * "The Teens, They Are a Changin'" at the Being Human Wiki Reference